


Just another afternoon in the Winchester household!

by Meilikuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Corporal Punishment, Corporal Spanking, Discipline, Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, Lectures, Non-Sexual, Parental Discipline, Pre-Series, Protective Dean Winchester, Spanking, Teen Dean Winchester, Weechesters, Young Sam Winchester, john is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilikuna/pseuds/Meilikuna
Summary: Sammy is bored and decides to create his own little hunt with a more or less imaginary monster. Let's just say that the hunt does not go as planned and he finds himself in trouble with his dad.





	Just another afternoon in the Winchester household!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello world! :)  
> This is my first story and I have to admit that I really enjoyed writing it.  
> I would feel honored if you spend some minutes of your valuable lifetime to read this story.  
> Okay, so jokes aside. I hope you enjoy the story and I would love to receive a comment from you.
> 
> Now, let the story begin!

Sammy was bored out of his mind. He sat in his and his brother’s room trying to keep himself occupied but he seemed to have played with every single toy for as long as he could. It just is not any fun anymore and his awesome big brother was not here to keep him company. Dean was the one who always came up with the best ideas to pass time and Dad did not spend his time with the youngest Winchester either because he was researching in the living room for a new hunt that came up a few days ago. And he never appreciated being interrupted… Sam and Dean already found that out the hard way, which often led to a telling off or sometimes a sore behind.

So, Sammy decided to quietly leave the room to find something to keep himself entertained and just as he began walking down the hallway, he saw that the door to his dad’s room was a little bit open. He decided to imitate his own little hunt. At first you must sneak up on the monster without making any noise at all. Then, you need to stay undetected as long as possible. With that in his mind he went down on all fours and slowly made his way to the door whilst ditching all the creaking parts of the floor. He cautiously pushed the door open with his right hand and proceeded to enter the room. Okay, next step in the guide book of a hunter: Always use the element of surprise! That is why he got very close to the bed while still remaining as close to the floor as possible. He definitely did not want to blow up his cover. And then the moment of truth came… He jumped up on the bed and landed on the monster – who was in fact a very surprised Dean.

“Ow! Son of a bitch! Get the fuck off me! You are hurting my broken arm!” he exclaimed while trying to push his little brother off him. But that proved more difficult as he expected because Sammy was sitting on him and with only one well-functioning arm and under the influence of pain medication that proved more difficult than expected. And Sam seemed to be in his element so fixated on defeating the monster that he did not notice John standing in the doorway. 

Their father was concentrated on his research, but he came upstairs as soon as he heard noises coming from his room. Why couldn’t he work in peace for one time? He thought with his older son injured, the chance of trouble would be minimized. But he seemed to have no luck. The fight between his sons did not seem to stop, so he decided to intervene. “BOYS! Stop it! What the hell is going on?” he shouts. And after a split second both boys halted their movements. “Does anyone care to explain what you two were thinking? I thought I gave you clear orders, when I told each of you to stay in separate rooms,” John angrily exclaims. Was it too much to ask for one quiet evening to work alone? He began to rub his temples because he felt like he got a light migraine. “Sorry Dad,” two pairs of eyes looked at him innocently. “Sam get off your brother. He is already hurt, and I don’t want you to make it worse. Then, report,” said John while walking towards his dresser to lean against it.

Sam reluctantly climbed off the bed knowing there was a stern telling off to come. He stands at attention next to the bed directly in front of his father. And strangely, the carpet seems so much more interesting to look at than to meet his dad’s gaze. During this time, Dean propped himself up against the headboard of the bed and started to speak, “Listen, Dad, nothing happened. Everything is all right, you don’t have to be mad at Sammy.” “Firstly, you do not tell me what to do. Secondly, I did not ask you to talk, did I? So, if I were you I would shut my mouth and focus on getting better, instead of rambling about stuff that is not your business. Am I clear?” John replied coldly. “But Dad…,” the eldest of the Winchester brothers started but cut himself off as soon as he saw the look on his dad’s face. “Yes sir,” Dean said submissive while looking his father in the eyes as he knew was expected. 

“Good. Now that we’ve got that covered, we can focus on the real deal.” John turned towards his youngest who was still fidgeting. “Care to explain yourself?” “Not really, sir.” Sam just could not manage to look directly at his dad. John pushed himself off the dresser he was leaning against, walked one step towards his son and took his chin in his hand, pushing it up to meet his eyes. “You look at me, when I speak to you, got it?” he remarked. With eyes slowly filling with unshed tears Sam held his father’s gaze. “Yes, dad,” he replied softly and began stuttering, “So… I was in my room like you told me to and… and then I got a little bit bored because Dean was not there… I went out of my room… and the door to your room was open… then I got the idea of going on a little hunt…” “With your hurt brother as the monster? You could have injured him more severely than he already is,” John bellowed. Sam’s reaction was to cringe, and he tried to shy away. “I have heard enough. Samuel, you go into your room and you find yourself a corner, I’ll be with you in a second.” Sammy immediately ran out of the room, glad that he could escape from this situation. John remained in the room, running his hand through his beard and thinking about what he should do with his youngest. “Dad?” Dean said softly, not trying to infuriate his dad even more. “Yes Dean?” John sounded more tired than angry. “Please don’t be too hard on him. He is just a child and didn’t think about the consequences and I am all right… he didn’t worsen my injuries. Please let it slide,” Dean pleaded trying to soothe his father. It seldomly worked but it was definitely worth a try. “You know that I can’t do that. He disobeyed an order and he has to face the consequences. He is old enough to pass the time on his own. Additionally, it isn’t a new rule that I don’t allow being interrupted when I am working, and I never let you guys fight, especially not if someone is already injured and cannot defend himself. I hear your worries Dean, but I am the father not you. So, I advise you to stay here and focus on becoming better or do you want to be part of what is coming for Sammy?” John explained calmly to his son. Dean proceeded to lay back down, knowing that he was defeated and simply answered the expected, “Yes, sir.”

Meanwhile in Sam’s room: Why did it have to escalate that quickly? He did not intend to disobey orders… he just wanted to do something and now his father will punish him… that sucks big time. So many thoughts are running through his head like they were trying to win a sprint. This time he did as he was told to and stood in a corner of his room looking at it with teary eyes. He dropped his head against the cool wall feeling defeated. Then, he heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall and eventually into his room. John stood in the doorway watching his youngest son and realizing how fast he had grown up. Why couldn’t his sons always stay little boys. With a deep sigh he went over to Sam’s bed and sat down. “Samuel, front and center. Care to add something or can we start?” John states. Sam turned around and went towards his father to stand directly in front of him as he ordered. “Dad… I am sorry… I didn’t think about Dean’s injuries and that I could have worsened it,” he sniffed and looked miserable. “Kiddo, you are old enough to think about the consequences of your actions. You have to start to use your head. You need to think first and take action later. And I think you need a little reminder of that because I have told you that often enough in the last few weeks. So, you know how this goes, jeans down and over my knee.”, John said firmly and his youngest knew that there is no way out of it, so he opened his pants with trembling hands and let them fall to the ground. The first tears began to fall because he knew that he screwed up. 

John took his son’s wrist in his hand and led him over his knee. “Sammy, do you know why you are getting this spanking?” he asked while putting his son in the right position. With his left hand he secured the boy around his waist and he put his right hand on Sam’s behind to be able to aim the swats that were soon to follow. “Yes sir,” answered a shaky voice. So, without much further ado John began swatting Sammy’s upturned behind. The smacks were echoing in the room, which made it seem much more painful than it actually was. The eldest Winchester definitely did not want to harm his son in any way, but he needed to teach him a lesson. Even though he did so with a very heavy heart. Sam gripped the comforter with all his power as the smacks continued to fall on his behind. At first, they were concentrated on his bottom landing in patters. But after some time, the swats travelled further to the undercurve or landed on parts that were already thoroughly spanked, which of course increased the amount of hurt Sam felt. John kept on repeating the motion of raising his hand and letting it fall onto his sons behind until said troublemaker had enough. “Dad… please… I’m sorry… stop… it won’t happen again… please!” These words were exclaimed with interruptions of howling because a specifically hard smack had landed and sniffles because of all the crying and the consequential snotty nose. Then Sammy was to worn out to utter anything else… He just lay limp over his father’s legs and after an eternity, in his eyes, his dad began to end the spanking with particularly hard swats on his sit spots. The youngest Winchester did not even seem to notice that the spanking was over, and his dad began to massage his back. “Sammy, deep breaths kiddo. You did great. It is all right,” John spoke with a really soft and soothing voice as he tried to get Sam to calm down. The sobs slowly ebbed away, and he helped Sam to get off his lap so that he could stand in front of him. Sammy did so with downcast eyes and an occasional wipe with his sweater over his eyes and nose to get the tears and snot away. “Are we clear that this won’t happen again?” John asked while looking at his rueful son. “Yes, dad. I am so sorry. I will never disobey your orders ever again,” Sam said completely in earnest. John had to fight back a snort because the promise his son made will definitely not be kept but children make mistakes and there is nothing wrong with that. You need to make them, so you can learn from them. The second he opened his arms, he was met with a crushing hug by his youngest, who always seemed to need a special amount of comfort after he received a spanking. And John would never deny his son the extra affection, especially as he himself loved to have his son this close to him because it did not happen as frequently as it used to since his boys felt they got too cool for it. Sammy gripped his Dad’s flannel in on hand and soaked up the musky smell of his father, while John kept on holding the boy as close to him as he possibly could, whispering sweet nothings in his son’s long brown hair. After a while, the oldest Winchester noticed that Sam has fallen asleep because he was simply too exhausted from all the excitement of the last hours. On John’s face was a smile because he saw how peaceful his son looked.

Not wanting to let go of Sammy yet he just stood up still holding the youngest in his arm. He wanted to make sure that Dean was okay, so he walked towards his room carefully, not wanting to disturb Sam in his sleep. The boy subconsciously grabbed tighter around his dad and nuzzled the soft flannel. “Hey champ. Are you all right?”, he asked quietly. Dean propped himself up against the headboard as soon as he saw his father entering the room with a sleeping Sammy in his arms. “Yeah, I am okay. How is the little troublemaker doing?” He could not hide his worry about his younger brother. “He is just worn out. It was an exciting day for him. I will put him into his bed and let him sleep everything off. Then, he will be back to normal and start annoying you again,” John remarked jokingly while gently stroking Sam’s back with his free hand. “Dad, why don’t you leave him here with me?” Dean sounded very innocently as if he just wanted to spare his dad the way back to Sammy and his room. But John knew that Dean needed to be close to Sam, so that he could care or him and to be able to keep him safe. That’s why the oldest Winchester untangled his youngest from his arms and put him in Dean’s. Sam did not really seem to notice the change of position because he was too far off in dream land. He just snuggled to the warm body that seemed to radiate safety. Dean proceeded to make sure that they are both comfortable in the bed – mindful of Sam’s sore behind and his hurt arm. When he found the perfect position, he began to drift off into sleep, too. The painkillers seemed to really kick in. John just stood in the doorway looking at his two sons, realizing that no matter what happened in their lives one thing was never going to change: 

Sam will always be safe in his brother’s arms!


End file.
